The goal of this study is to find a dose titration curve for the effectiveness of a new vasopressin ii receptor antagonists in patients with hyponatremia secondary to liver disease. In this multicenter study it is expected that 30 to 60 mg dose of this new medication (based on the phase i study) will be effective in initiating adqueresis. This is a placebo controlled, double blinded, multicenter study with several phases where dose of the medication is increased after a careful evaluation of the previous dose by a conference call among the participating investigators.